God of Vengeance
by mateogg90
Summary: A Story told from various PoV about The Avengers and Spidey teaming up to fight Loki
1. Eggs, Organic

1. Eggs. Organic.

In the movies, time slows down during fights, but everyone knows that's not how it works in real life. Me more than most. I was in a good share of fights back in the day, always in the role of the punching bag, and time never stopped.

But things are different now. Time _is_ slower, constantly. I'm walking down the street now, and in the time it takes me to make one block, I've already gone over the whole day in my head. It's a pretty neat gift. It has its downsides tough. For starters, being alert all the time, the adrenaline rushing in the back of my mind, makes me oversensitive. _Very _oversensitive. It takes all my strength not to turn around and knock down someone who just brushed me in the street by accident. It also gets boring. Just imagine, I'm buying eggs, and in the time it takes my to ask "how much?" I've already gone over the whole conversation in my head. I've even thought of a few jokes I could make. The woman has no idea that I've predicted her exact words (that's not a superpower, I've been buying here for ages) and answered them in six different languages, including pig latin and klingon.

I think I might have messed up german tough. Still learning that one. Anyway, I put the change in my pocket, and I feel the position and movement of every coin in there as I walk by. It annoys me. I take some and give them to a man on the street, although to be honest its mostly to get rid of the noise. Not that it would make any difference, since the man walking next to me does it in a slightly irregular pattern that makes his steps stand out. I must not kick him into the street. Good. Now say it again. And again.

I get home. The door is unlocked. A thousand possible scenarios come to mind. Literally. While I start turning the knob, I discard the most ridiculous ones, assess the situation, add new ones, compare them, plan, discard more, and my hand completes the turn, opening the door.

The house is empty, as it should be. There's not a single thing missing, I'd have noticed immediately. False alarm. I guess aunt May just forgot to lock the door again.

Or not. As I turn on my computer, I notice a new folder on the desktop. Its right between Gwens eyes. Guess they didn't want me to miss it. I read the name of the folder. Just one word. I consider all possible anagrams. In comics, super villains like anagrams. Guess this is not the case. But the fact that the word is written in all caps tells me that whoever did this must be pure evil.

The folder has three files: a video, a picture, and a text file. The picture is of me kissing Gwen in some rooftop. I'm wearing my suit and have the mask in my hands. Shit.

The video is of me fighting during the alien invasion. I see myself getting knocked out, and a few guys in black leather taking me away from the action. I always wondered who'd done the deed.

The text file contains just one line: "we just want to talk"

I spend more than an hour making sure there is nothing more to those files that what meets the eye. I check the whole computer for any other new things. Nothing. Who the hell is doing this?

I think of googling the folder name, but its such a common word there is no way I'll find something useful.

The phone rings, and I jump to the roof. My heart is beating so fast that I'm worried it might explode. I let myself drop down and pick up. Its Gwen. Be cool Parker. She can't know. Yes, everything is okay, I did not just find out someone is stalking me -and possibly her- without me noticing. Yes, just a regular day, no one broke into my house. Yes, the folder wasn't right between your eyes.

Thank the lords of Kobol that conversation was over the phone, cause I have a terrible poker face. Well, not so terrible, but she knows me too well. The phone rings again. I pick up, this time calmed down after talking to het. It doesn't last long. I don't know the voice in the other side. A man, middle aged. He wants to know if I got their message. I did. He hopes I didn't mind the slight invasion of privacy. I did. He wants to meet for coffee in a nice place down the corner, wants to know if I've ever been there. I have. He knows. Strangely enough, the voice is not threatening, or scary, or even mysterious. It sounds like a regular guy that complains about taxes and the football score. But I guess stalkers are people too.

I grab my coat, and hide a few extra web cartridges there. I consider taking a knife, but the thought is gone in less than a second. Instead, I just grab some mints for the way and leave a note in case aunt May comes home early.


	2. Diet coke

2. Diet coke

I get there, and I immediately spot him. He's wearing a suit, and has a broad, warm smile that reminds me of a picture of my uncle when he was younger. Not good. He greets me with a firm handshake and a "thanks for coming". I call the waitress, even tough he tells me he's already ordered my cappuccino with extra cinnamon, just like I like it. Is he trying to scare me, or to impress me? He apologizes again for the intrusion. I don't answer. I ask for a diet coke and ignore him when he points out I never drink that.

He starts talking about me. Apparently, I'm a bright young man with perspective and huge potential. But I know that already, why is he trying to flatter me? But its obvious now: he wants to hire me. Or something like that. He keeps talking, but I interrupt him. "why would I want to work for you?".

"Straight to the point, good." He stirs his coffee. "You want the long version, or the short one?"

"The long one, but make it short" He smiles. "We can fund you, you don't have to worry about the bills, or those expensive Osborn materials you've been buying so much. And we can keep you out of the police radar"

"So, money and some peace of mind while I do my job"

"That's the short version, yes"

"And in return?"

"You commit to stay within a few guidelines we provide, don't worry, you won't have any problem with them. You also have to take a monthly medical exam. And you should probably meet a few potential coworkers…""Coworkers?" If anything could dissuade me more than the medical exams, that was it.

"Oh no, not like that. You see, if something big happens, you guys might need to help each other. We just make sure you stay in contact.""…right. Well, thanks but no thanks. I don't like needles."

"We already have your fathers research and your DNA you know. We haven't found whatever let you survive that bite, but it was probably a genetic mutation. Still, we'll find it eventually, with or without your help. This is the twenty first century Peter, we don't need your body to make you a lab rat, we got more than enough on invasion day. The checkups are for your own good, to make sure that you stay healthy given your…extraordinary circumstances."

"Okay then, glad to know a mysterious faceless organization is watching out for me, you guys are the best, really, but if you are so friendly, why did you threaten Gwen?"

"What?"

"The folder. Right between her eyes. Why?"

"What?" He looks genuinely surprised.

"That."

"I guess… whoever was given the task didn't handle it well. We just wanted to make sure you wouldn't miss it." he is clearly watching his words, thinking them carefully. He probably thinks he's good at it, but for me, every tiny pause lasts long enough to say the whole sentence.

"Well, it worked." I press my hands against the tip of the untouched coke and lay my head on them, trying to look casual, calm, maybe even interested "You've certainly given me something to think about mister nameless organization"

"you know our name" He is frowning.

"What, the folder? What does that even mean?"

"I'm surprised you couldn't figure it out mister Parker. Its quite a simple acronym, there are lots of conspiracy theories about us on the internet."

"It was an acronym?" Stupid, stupid, stupid. "it didn't have the dots" Still, stupid stupid, stu…

"It didn't have the dots?" He seems surprised again.

"It didn't have the dots."

"Seriously Barton? Seriously?"

"What?"

"Nothing" he says, but at the same time I hear a voice coming from his ear: 'oops'. Something is wrong. I realize the voice is not just coming from his ear, its coming from the room too. Whoever broke into my house is here, so that's at least four, counting the two from the table next to us that are obviously with him. His eyes move for a second and I have the position of the fourth man, he's to my right. "How many more are there?" He realizes his mistake and sighs. "just him"

"try again."

"and them" he says pointing with his head to the couple next to us. I don't say a thing, maybe he'll tell me more. "and her." A redhead next to the entrance. Poker face Parker, keep the poker face "and those two, and that's it. Really" His poker face is worse than mine.

"Oh come on, even I can tell you're lying and I can't even see your face" screams the Barton guy from behind a newspaper. "all of us kid, we are all in on it. The whole building."

"oh."

"yeah." The man in front of me smiles apologetically. I can't help liking him.

"Well…" I stand up and grab my coat "what does it stand for?"

"what?"

"the acronym."

"oh. That's Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division"

"Ah." He looks at me with a face that tells me that he's been trough this conversation a lot "I'll just stick with 'shield' if you don't mind"

"Not at all."

"So. I'm gonna go now, but I'll think about it. Really. Promise." He doesn't believe me, but the worst part is I actually mean it. "Just two more questions"

"Go ahead"

"You said Shield would fund me. Does that include laundry?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason. Second question: do I have to keep calling you mysterious organization guy?"

"Phil works just as well."

"ok Phil, see you later, I guess." Another firm handshake, and a card with an address. I turn around. A wink from Barton. As I open the door, I can hear the mint I stuck on the bottle cap fall and I can't help but smile. The door closes, and trough the glass I see Phil, with his suit completely covered in diet coke. Barton is laughing. The rest of the people in the café are standing, startled, most of them with guns out. I open the door again, and they all point at me.

"Sorry! I'll take care of that, I promise. Shield pays my laundry."


	3. Cold Coffee

3. Cold coffee.

I sit next to Coulson and taste the kids cappuccino. Its cold. I look at him. He's pissed. "sorry?"

"Sorry? Sorry? Not only did you put the folder between the girlfriends eyes…"

"it was a joke. I wanted to make sure he'd notice it, he had a _lot _of junk there"

"…not only did you do that, you also…"

"forgot the dots, I know"

"…you forgot the dots! How could you possibly forget the dots?"

"I was in a hurry okay? Didn't know when he'd be back" I can feel Natasha's smile on my back. Coulson might be angry, but it will pass, and technically, I don't work for them anymore, but her? I'm never gonna hear the end of this.

"So" He seems calmer "What do you think?"

"About the kid?" he nods "well, I like him, but I'm not sure he'll fit. I mean, what is he, fifteen?"

"Eighteen"

"huh. Well, still. He's green. And not like Banner." He doesn't find it funny "we can spare him."

"He doesn't want to be spared"

"That's not the point!" I'm losing my calm. I start playing with a coin in my knuckles, making it dance. Memories rush back. Early missions. My first kill. It was with a knife. Weird. "That. Is not. The point."

"Clint" I feel Natashas hand in my shoulder. I know she's not smiling anymore "You know as well as I do he's not gonna just stop. At least we can give him a hand."

"With what exactly? Seems to me" the coin almost falls, but I move my pinky in the last second "seems to me that the only thing we've got to teach him is how to kill."

"The day might come when he'll need that." Isn't she sweet?

I throw the coin in the air, and grab Coulsons coffee. Its cold too. Dammit. I'm about to call the waitress when I remember she's actually an agent. The coin lands on my hand and I keep playing with it. That's when I realize all eyes are on the it. Apparently I've been doing it again. They all probably think I'm showing off, but truth is, I'm just trying not to lose it.

Every second, images are playing on the back of my mind. Missions. Like silent movies, they go on on my mind, neverending. Keeping my hands busy helps, but they are still there. There's always a mission, that's how the world works. Natasha sits next to me and Budapest takes the lead. We were sitting in a place very much like this one when all hell broke loose. I remember back then I thought things couldn't get any worse. How wrong I was. I realize they are both waiting for me to say something.

"Well, I don't know why you asked for my opinion if you didn't want it then" I know it doesn't really follow with what we've been saying, but truth is I can't remember the conversation, truth is, Budapest isn't silent anymore, bullets are flying all over the place, louder, louder, louder. I flip the coin, stand up and grab it in the air with two fingers. I throw it all the way across the room, and it gets stuck in the lock of the door. Maybe I _am_ showing off, and I just can't see it. After all, if someone has a subconscious, that's me.

I go get the coin and realize its my perfect chance to walk away. I open the door and look back to Natasha to say goodbye. But instead, I hear my voice asking "You coming?".


	4. The last doughnut

4. The last doughnut.

I'm in a bad mood. I'm never in a good mood, but today I'm in a specially bad one. I hide it tough, don't want to get everyone nervous. Last thing I need is a thousand S.H.I.E.L.D agents on my back.

"What did Barton say?" Tony asks. He, on the other hand, is in a very good mood, but Phil is here to ruin that. Thankfully, because even tough Tony is my best friend, even I can't put up with him when he's in a good mood. Cheerful Stark is a hundred times more obnoxious than regular Stark.

"He said he liked him" For a secret agent, Phil is a terrible liar.

"But?"

"No buts"

"You are lying Phil. I don't like being lied to."

"He doesn't want him in the team. But Romanoff does."

"Romanoff does! Well, that's reassuring" This throws me back for a second, but then I remember: Natasha infiltrated Tony's company. Of course he doesn't like her.

"What do you want from me Stark?"

"From you? Nothing. What I want is to not babysit a kid. Why can't the captain do it?" Are you allergic to responsibility Stark?

"The kid fits more your profile"

"He fits more my profile." He repeats mockingly "What's that supposed to mean?" I can see that Tony has his whole defense planned. And something tells me I'm a key piece of it.

"It means he's smart" Here it comes.

"Ah" Wait for it.

"Very smart"

"Please Phil, you're gonna make me blush. Bruce is smart too." There it is. Now all three of us know how this will end.

"That's not…"

"That's not the only relevant factor. What, is he a millionaire too?"

"Far from it, actually. He and his aunt are nearly broke."

"And how does that make him more like me?"

"That's not…"

"There we go again. What Phil? Why am I such a perfect fit?"

"Because he's kind of a smartass"

Tony gasps, faking outrage "Phil? What are you implying?"

"He isn't implying anything Tony." I'm getting really tired of this, and I hope they can see it. People always go my way when it shows I'm getting tired of it "Just meet the kid, show him your toys, boast about your hot girlfriend and sell him the whole Avengers package. That's all they want from you." Then again, Tony usually proves to be the exception to that rule. Maybe that's why I like him.

"Is that true Phil?" he asks while grabbing his shoulder.

"Yup"

"Just that?" Come on Tony.

"Just that."

"Oh. Well, in that case…I think I'll pass anyway. Sorry, its just that I'm kind of a smartass" He grabs Phils last doughnut and calls the elevator.

"Stark." The doors open.

"Tony!" He walks in.

"I'll be in the penthouse, playing with my toys or my hot girlfriend. Or both. See you!" As the door closes, our last sight is of him having a bite at the doughnut. And now I'm alone with Phil. Shit. Tony is right, I'm probably the next guy on the list and, unlike him, I'm not a jerk.

"Bruce?"

"Yes Phil?"

"Would you mind showing Parker around when he comes by?"

"Sure Phil, I'll take care of it"

"Thanks"

"no problem" Shit.


	5. Whiskey?

5. Whiskey?

I'm bored. So bored. I itch for a new mission, but there's nothing on sight. Last job was recruiting the kid, and it was just sitting there and putting up with Clints drama. Like all other slows days, I just walk around the tower looking for someone that will give me some job. But they are all too small for me now. That's being an avenger for you. Damn Fury and his stupid idea.

The Avengers. We get Stark funding, we get SHIELD funding, we work when we want, and we supervise ourselves. And we even get out own base on the Stark Tower, including a SHIELD outpost to get fresh news and intel on potential jobs. Sounds perfect, right? Well, Its not.

Sure, free time is nice, and the jobs I get are top of the line. The new flat is the nicest I've ever had and the only times Clint is not there is when we are working and he's watching my back. But still, it gets boring. Since the invasion, I've been pretty much idle, to the point that I decided to double my training time, just to keep busy.

A door opens and Bruce gets out. For a second, I'm back in the helicarrier, hiding like a little girl, hearing the huge monster look for me. Then its gone, and I smile at him. He waves as someone else appears. it's the Parker boy. I thought he was Starks responsibility? Its his tower after all. Stark responsibility. What am I thinking.

"Peter, this is Natasha Romanoff"

"We've met"

"You have?" Bruce looks at me frowning.

"Yeah she was part of my….recruitment party."

"Ah, yes, right" Awkward "She was in mine too" Thank you Bruce, that helps.

"You showing the kid around?" I can tell he doesn't like to be called kid, and make a note to do it as often as possible.

"Yup. Almost done tough. We're just gonna visit some of the labs in the top floors, Peter had some nice ideas for a…" and then he gets all teckie and I'm not listening anymore.

"Oh, I have an idea! Why don't you take him to Starks penthouse? He'll love all the toys he keeps in there."

Terrible idea, I know, but at least it will be fun, and god knows I can use some fun. I call the elevator.

"Uh, no, um, Tony is busy right now uh" Oh come on Bruce, play along.

"Well, I'm sure he can find time for the kid. Come on" I push him inside, and Peter follows smiling.

"You've met Tony yet kid?"

"uh, no. I haven't. Looking forward to it tough, I think he'll love my idea of implementing the blah blah blah blah" god. Nerds never shut up. It takes us a while to get there, since it's the last floor. As we approach the door, Bruce stays back. If I hadn't seen the other guy myself I'd be mocking him right now. I knock the door. No answer. Again.

"There's no one here!" shouts Tony "This floor is completely empty!"

"Stark! Come on out or I'll kick the door down!"

It takes him a while, but he opens. The once pristine penthouse is now a workshop, with all kinds of machines, and a few notebooks, laying around. Stark has some wires coming out of his shirt. He is holding a screwdriver with his mouth. On the other hand he has a drink. Whiskey? I push him aside and we walk in.

"I thought you'd be playing with your toys and your girlfriend?" Bruce asks in a mocking voice

"I am" he manages to say, still holding the screwdriver.

"Hi!" Pepper stands up from behind the bar, the only part of the place that looks like a regular penthouse "We are! We're running some tests on Tony's…" Great, more tech stuff. I'm surrounded by geeks. Thankfully, Stark interrupts her.

"Please Pepper, you are boring them" I don't like him "Why are you here?" He doesn't like me."Peter here wanted to talk to you about your uhm, what was it again?" For once, the techno blabber plays in my favour. Peter starts talking and Stark has no idea of how to shut him up. Has the great Tony Stark met his match? Judging by the refilled whiskey in his hand, he is not enjoying this. At all.

He drinks up while nodding at Peter. I turn around and see Bruces wide smile. For a second, I think that like me, he's enjoying Starks misery, but then he joins in the conversation. I guess this went better than expected. I start walking to the door, ready to leave.

There's a blinding flash of light and a second later the building shakes. I turn around, and trough the window I see Thor standing up. He is bleeding. At last, we can have some fun.


	6. Dark Hot Beverages

6. Dark hot beverages.

As I feel the portals energy surrounding me, I see one last projectile coming my way. I know I can't move, so I just close my eyes and let it hit me. It hurts, but not as much as expected. The portal must have absorbed most of the - I'm falling. The hit clearly must have messed up the coordinates, and now I'm in the middle of the sky, ready to meet the ground. Its just one of those days when the fight never ends, even when you travel worlds away. I'm getting old for this.

I spot Starks monument and aim for it. Its going to hurt, but it could be worse. I land on my knees and begin standing up when I see a group of people looking at me from inside. I recognize Stark, Banner and Romanoff. The other two are strangers.

Stark runs to help me. There are wires coming out of his chest. Strange man.

"I'm okay" I say, although I'm actually in quite a lot of pain "I need to talk to you. All of you."

"Natasha"

"On it" She runs off.

"what is it?" he looks concerned.

"What do you think?" We start walking to the elevator.

"Loki" I nod "oh for gods sake. What did he do now?"

"He escaped"

"And he's here?"

"He's been here for weeks, maybe even months"

"maybe? You don't know?"

"it…took us a while to realize he was gone. We know he's here because this is the only inhabited planet he could have reached with the amount of energy unaccounted for in the portal we were building."

"I see"

"We were at war, okay? And he left an illusion is his place"

"Yeah, he likes those ones, your brother" says Banner.

"Um" the young man I don't know is looking at me "Hello" I realize I haven't introduced myself.

"Hello. I am Thor, son of Odin. Excuse me for not introducing myself properly, but this are pressing matters"

"Peter Parker, hi, yes, I can see that" I shake the womans hand. She is named after a local spice. "You really took a beating didn't you?"

"Like I said, we are at war."

"So, its not over?" asks Banner

"Far from it, but I finally managed to gather enough power to come here. Loki is my responsibility."

"And you are doing a terrific job with that!"

"Shut up Stark." The elevator doors open. We are in a big control room. There is a lot of people, all of them moving around constantly. I see Natasha among them. Apparently I've brought some of the battlefield chaos with me.

"Sorry point break, didn't mean to hurt your feelings" I grunt. People always back off when I grunt.

"Hey Bruce, I think Thor is challenging you to a grunt-off!" Then again, Stark has always been the exception to that rule.

"Very funny Tony"

"So, who is this guy again? And why does he have a hammer? Who uses a hammer?"

"This is Mjolnir, Peter Parker. It is the tool of a king. My father…"

"For the king of the tools" I assume that is some manner of insult

"Shut up Stark"

"Oh come on, it was begging to be said" He looks at Peter Parker "He is an alien Peter"

"I come from Asgard"

"I see. And your name is Thor"

"Precisely."

"Like the God."

"not _like. _He's the real stuff" I recognize the voice. I turn around and see Barton and Rogers, dressed in their strange combat uniforms. Humans are weird.

"Thor. Good to see you" I shake the captains hand "But I'm betting this is not a good omen"

"Not at all"

"Does your brother have anything to do with this?" Bartons eyes are piercing. I can see the hatred in his eyes.

"He does" Barton grabs a dark hot beverage from a man walking by us. Coffee, they call it. I remember the first time I tried it. I smashed the container, and Jane got upset. I find myself thinking of her for longer than I should, I think someone asks something else, but I am not listening.

"Son of a…" Barton spits the coffee "This shit is horrible! Who makes the coffee around here anyway?"

"Oh, shut up." Romanoff joins us, behind her come Philip Coulson and Nick Fury. For a second, I get dizzy, and my head hurts. Strange. My wounds are almost healed. It might be a side effect from the travel, but its never happened before.

"You okay buddy?" asks Coulson.

"I am, thank you" He isn't convinced "buddy."

Fury asks me to explain the situation. I talk, they listen. I tell them about the war that has been waging in Asgard since I left Earth, and the chaos Asgard has been immersed in since then, I tell them about Loki being gone, along with some Artifacts that had been confiscated from his quarters in the royal palace. Of course, they ask about the Tesseract, and I reassure them: its safe, we've dared use some of its power for the war and for the portal, but we mostly keep it locked under extreme surveillance.

"Father would never allow for it to fall in the wrong hands again" I say. Most of them seem satisfied with my story. Peter Parker isn't getting everything, and Stark is frowning a lot.

"So, what do we do know? How do we find Loki?"

"I…don't know"

"you don't know?"

"No."

"Ah." Its bad news, but Stark is always grateful for a chance to stand out "Okay then. I guess Bruce and I have some work to do"

"Right" Says Banner, putting on his glasses "off to the science cave"

As they walk out, Stark turns around "You coming Parker?"

"What? Me? Really?"

"Well, you are part of the team now." Says Banner "We could use you up there"

"Actually I was thinking he'd just watch me do my magic, but sure, he can help. He can fetch the drinks or something"

"Wait" The captain says, and everyone looks at him. Even Fury seems to be expecting orders "I'm sure Peter could be really helpful for you guys…"

"not really"

"but he's the new man here, its his first day and I don't think he's up to speed with whats going on, right?"

"right, Sir! Steve. Mister Rogers. Uh."

"Its ok son."

"He's from the forties, he calls everyone son, son."

"I'm guessing I won't be of much use right now, so maybe I should brief him on the rest of the situation. When we're done, he can go help you."

"fetch us drinks, yes"

"The rest of you, we are all staying in the tower until there's new progress, that way we'll be ready"

"Ok then." Fury seems uncomfortable with the Captain taking the lead like that "You people do that, we'll let you know of any new development." Banner and Stark leave, talking about potential ways to figure out when and where Loki arrived.


	7. Victory

7. Victory.

_Finally. _I never thought it would take that oaf so long to get here. I'm so excited that for a second I forget that he hasn't been affected by my low level hypnosis inducer. Thankfully I added telepathic command. He stumbles for a second as I activate it, but that's all. This thing works remarkably well, considering its built with earth technology.

Now that he's finally here, I can move on. I get in the elevator and press the button.

"Hold it!" Its that Romanoff woman. Could it be that she's onto me? She played me the last time we met. I must not underestimate her. I hold the door. She gets in and presses her button. She looks different. I realize that she's actually excited, maybe even glad that all of this is happening. Humans are strange.

Fortunately, she's not suspicious at all. She waves as she gets off the elevator and I give smile and nod in my best puny human impersonation. The door closes and I'm finally minutes away from my vengeance. I can already taste victory. But I must not get ahead of myself.

I walk in, and people greet me. This is so easy. I get to the room I was looking for and telepathically disable the cloaking from the package I left here when I first arrived. All I need is there. I get it out and move into the next room. The new arc reactor, I was here when it was installed. The tower used to be powered by the one owned by Starks Industries, but now that one is connected to the main energy grid, feeding the whole country. A warm light for the whole world to share.

I hook the asgardian device to the reactor and get it running. I wonder how long it will take them to know what's going on? I get my getaway ready, prepare an illusion so that I can cast it right before teleporting away, and sit to wait for them. Banner and Stark will probably figure it out first, but they might not be the first ones to get here. Maybe it will be Barton. That should be fun, I can play with him.

Its Romanoff. Of course, she took the elevator with me, she was the one closer to me. "Are you going to take me out all by yourself Natasha?" I ask her. I expect hatred, but I instead I see confusion.

"Phil?" Now I understand. I haven't turned off the hypnosis inducer yet, their minds are still clouded. Should I disable it? Why not, more fun for me. I switch it off with a simple mental command.

"Sorry, no. Phils dead. Don't you remember?"

She looks confused. In a second, she's taken a gun out and shot me. She's fast, but I'm faster. Still, it was close. Too close. I decide to just set off the illusion and stand aside to watch invisible. I can't leave yet, not until I know that Stark and Banner haven't ruined my plans.

They start arriving, one by one. They are all furious. Banner stays back. He looks like he's about to explode. I guess he liked Phil. Should I wake the monster? Probably not a good idea. I remember the last time I faced him. "Puny god", he called me. I should kill him. I _will _kill him. I already have, actually, since the reactor is about to go critical.

Thor is the last one to arrive. He throws his hammer at me the moment he does. Well, not me, the illusion. Mjolnir goes right trough and hits the far wall. Classic. The illusion laughes and fades.

"Is he still here?" That's Barton

"Probably not" Stark. "Jarvis, run any check you can think of, is he here?"

"I can't see him sir" of course not, an asgardian child could have programmed you.

"Stark!" Its Banner, he's looking at the device "I really need you on this one." They both start looking at it, with Parker looking over Banners shoulder, trying to follow. I look over Starks shoulder. So close. But if I kill him now, I risk the others evacuating the building. They will all perish here. This monument to my failure will turn into their grave. And I victorious, shall rise to conquer this little rock.

They don't make much progress and I relax. But then, the unthinkable happens. The kid has an idea. And he's right. Stark looks at him in disbelief, while Banner starts on with the job. This is bad. Very bad. Well, if I can take at least two of them out and teleport away, they'll all die anyway. Maybe not Thor, but I can take him out by myself later.

Who should I start with? Its only fitting that I kill the kid, since his idea is what's forcing me to fight. I raise my spear and get ready to strike.


	8. Dust and Blood

8. Dust and blood.

We look from afar as the geniuses do their job. Suddenly, Peter ducks and kicks the air. No, not the air, Loki, who materializes grabbing his crotch. He hit him right in the nuts. That spider sense of him is the real thing. Stark backs off. Bruce falls to the ground. Not good. I ready my shield and jump into the action. For a while, Peter and I are able to keep up with Loki and his tricks. Thor and Barton watch, hammer and bow in hand, waiting for the right time to jump in. Natasha helps Bruce. Peter and I make a good team, but eventually, we see ourselves surrounded by illusions. Thor joins in, smashing a few. Barton is not wasting arrows, but the ones he shoots go right trough the illusions necks. Suddenly, we see Natasha fly. This is bad.

"PUNY GOD!" Banner lost it. He runs towards us, but we all manage to duck in time. The illusions fade as he smashes them. He starts looking around, but Loki doesn't show up.

"Parker! Come here!" That's Stark

"We re busy here Stark!"

"If he doesn't help me fix this, we are all dead. I need two sets of hands here, and Bruce's are suddenly too big for the job!"

"Go." With Parker gone, its Thor and me against an invisible Loki, plus a crazed Hulk. Clint is helping Natasha, but Fury takes her from him and he's back in the action. Hulk isn't attacking anyone right now, but we all keep our guards up. He is jumping around smashing things. He seems to have some degree of self-con…no he doesn't. He comes right at me. I manage to dodge him for a while, and soon enough he's hitting everything in his path. I see Barton shoot at him with his new yet-to-be-tested anti-Hulk arrow: a ridiculously strong sedative on a ridiculously sharp arrow. It gets stuck in him, but it doesn't work.

"You have to keep him away from the reactor Steve! We are almost done" Easier said than done, cause Stark is giving his back to the fight and doesn't know that Hulk is running straight at them. Without time to think, I run past him - below him, actually - and turn around to face him.

"….and that's it!" Parkers voice is the last thing I hear as I get Hulks punch right in the stomach. I fly away and hit the wall, which breaks to pieces. I try to get up, but my legs don't answer. The last thing I feel as my vision goes dark is the dust from the wall mixing with my own blood in my mouth.


	9. Hospital Food

9. Hospital food

Reality show. Friends rerun. Sports. News - not me. I'm bored. More news - not me. Documentary. News - still not me. Oh, Ancient Aliens! I wonder how Thor would feel about this show.

"Hi Tony" Bruce is awake. I turn off the tv.

"Hi buddy! How you feeling?"

"Um…fine, I think. I'm hungry."

"Ah, yes, to be expected, you were out for a while."

"How long?"

"Few days." He is surprised "We think some of the sedatives Robin Hood shot you with might have actually made it to your bloodstream."

"Oh. Ok. So. Food?"

"Yes. Right. The nurses brought you lunch, they thought you might wake up today."

"Where is it?"

"I got hungry"

"Ah."

"Don't worry, I left the vegetables. Gotta eat your greens if you wanna grow big and strong…" A smile appears in his face for a second but then it vanishes

"Steve…"

"…Is alright. Didn't take him long to recover." first the good news….

"Natasha?" Now the bad.

"Not that lucky. She's in a comma" His face goes white "they say she'll be fine. Eventually. But hey, look at the bright side"

"What's that?"

"You didn't hit me!"

"Cool"

"You were right about the Parker boy, you know. He was a bit helpful."

"A bit? He figured out how to override an asgardian device he'd never seen before in his life in what, a minute?"

"I could do that" Really, I could. The kid just got lucky

"I'm sure you could Tony, but credit goes to him this time" Is he serious?

"But I like credit!" I really do.

"I know you do. Still, he's the new kid, let him have this one" Over my dead body.

"Have what? I saved the day! Its only fair they name a day in my honour" He stares at me. "What? Thor has one! why can't I?" He sighs.

"So, I'm guessing Loki is gone."

"Yup. Parker and I have been trying to figure out how to find him, but we've got nothing so far. I made some improvements on the security mainframe tough, he shouldn't sneak past us that easily the next time." aaaand I brought that up. I just know what comes next. Most of us had a few days to deal with the harsh truth, but its all new to him.

"Phil was dead all along."

"He was."

"How did we not know that?"

"Some kind of mild hypnosis device, we think. It implanted a simple thought in our brains: 'Philip Coulson is alive'. Our own minds did the rest." He doesn't like it one bit.

"I can't believe he did that"

"Seriously? Cause I can. He's Loki, after all"

"Right." He reaches for a glass of water and it falls. He punches the bed.

"Easy there tiger."

"Its ok. I got it." Riiiiiight.

"Okay then." The door opens. Its Steve.

"Steve! I'm so sor…"

"Its ok doc, no need to apologize. Glad to see you're awake. Stark, Pete wants to see you right now. I'll keep him company." damn it.

"What does the kid want now?"

"He's not a kid." You're the only one that seems to think so. "and I don't know. Science stuff. Not my jurisdiction" so, more work for me.

"Science stuff! Great!" I hope the sarcasm is evident "ok then, I'm gonna go there save the day again. You guys have fun." I throw Bruce the remote and he turns on the tv.

"Ancient aliens! Hey, I wonder how Thor would feel about this show."

The moment I close the door, I start running. No more charade, if Peter wants me there, it can only mean one thing. As I get in, I notice something is different. Our huge, incredibly ugly machine in the middle of the room has a few new parts, and its making more lights than usual.

"Is it…?"

"Its working!"

"Brilliant!" He smiles at me "Me, I mean. I'm the one that's brilliant."

"Well yeah, you are the one that discovered Mjo…Moj…The hammers energy signal. None of this would have happened without that" Good boy. Why can't Bruce be more like him? Worshipping and all that.

"Of course. Well, I must admit you were more helpful than I thought of. Here, and in the battlefield" His smile gets even wider. Compliment time is over. "What do we have?"

"The machine can easily pinpoint the location of Thors armor, his hammer, and the device that Loki left behind. It works perfectly in short range, there is no other Asgardian technology in the tower."

"Excellent. And in long range?" Come on Parker, make my day.

"we….still need to make some adjustments. When I tried a nationwide scan, it didn't find anything. I think the signals become to low for it. I have it scanning the whole city right now, but I don't want to risk extending it more." Ok, I guess its something.

"We don't stop until it works worldwide. Give me that" I take his notebook "I'll stay here, review your last changes, and see if I can do some of my beautiful magic. You go get Thor. Have him go to New Jersey with a comm, but leave his penis, I mean, his hammer, here. That way we can extend it -the range, not his penis- and see how well it works. As we manage to extend it, we send him further away and…" he's pale "what is it?"

"I don't think he's gonna like that"

"Captain said you're not a kid, Parker. Prove him right, grow some balls and tell the god of abs he needs to go for a ride."

"Steve really said that?" Oh no you don't. You worship _me_ kid.

"Or something like that. I _think _he was talking about you. Now shoo! Go!" He runs off, and I'm left alone with the machine. I crack my knuckles, and pour some whiskey on my glass. "lets see…What has the spider kid done to you?"


	10. Vodka

10. Vodka. 

I'm awake. That I know. Where am I? I open my eyes. I recognize this. What's its name? The word takes a while to come to mind: _hospital_. I can't think straight. Something's wrong. Someone is looking at me. He starts talking, but the only word I understand is "Natasha". That's my name. Natasha. The rest is gibberish. No. Not gibberish. English. It takes a while for my brain to adjust to the language.

"what's wrong?" he's asking. "want me to call a doctor?"

"No!" why no? I'm not sure "I'm…I'm ok"

"What's with the accent?"

"I'm from Russia" Russia. New word. What is Russia? Home? No, not home. But something like that.

"…ok." he is frowning and smiling at the same time. He's strange.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I shake my head "Banner hit you pretty hard. You almost die. But they said you'll be ok."

"Right. Yeah. I remember now" That's a lie. But a strange sensation just came over me. Instinct. Hide. Stop talking. Get out of here. I feel vulnerable, exposed. I don't know what's going on or who this guy is, but I need to make sure I'm safe until everything comes back - there are some shades of memory in the back of my mind, feelings, sounds, vague shapes.

"Want me to get you anything?" No. Wait, yes. Perfect opportunity. Something. What? _Kofe_. In English.

"Coffee. Black"

"Ugh, no, trust me, you don't, the hospital coffee sucks."

"ok, no coffee"

"how about I sneak some beers?" beer. Beer. Sounds familiar. I remember vaguely. Beer is okay. But there's something else. Stronger. Better. Russian.

"Vodka."

"wow. Ok. Feeling patriotic today?" He smiles and I smile back. Just leave already. He turns around and walks for the door. He has a bow on his back. Go away. He's about to open when he stops. He stands there for a while.

"Are you…ok?"

"Natasha?" he turns around "You do remember right? You know who I am?" I laugh

"Of course I do" by now I remember this much: I'm a good liar.

"Say my name." But not good enough to lie about what I don't know. I look away. "SAY MY NAME!" I still don't look at him. What is it? What's his name? I have no idea. He starts breathing heavily. I'm never getting out now.

Or maybe I am, because he just turns away and leaves

"I'm gonna kill him" I hear him mutter as he shuts the door. Time to go.


End file.
